


Return to the Sea

by PerkyGoth14



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric and Ariel have a daughter Melody and all is well, as they invite Cherry to meet her and help look after her along with Sebastian's help as Ursula's crazy sister, Morgana, vows to avenge her deceased and defeated sister. I only own my OC's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cherry was in her home, feeling to be in great grief. She had been crying endlessly in her bedroom and then she noticed that to her door, paper was being pushed underneath the crack. Cherry went to the door opened it, looked around, but saw no one there. She then picked up the letter to see it was from her old friends, Prince Eric and Ariel, the former little mermaid. There was an invitation to the celebration of the birth of their new child, a little girl named Melody.

"Eric and Ariel had a kid... Wow..." Cherry muttered, wondering if she should go or not.

It was then decided by herself that Cherry would go, despite her sadness. Maybe this celebration would get her mind off things that had been making her depressed lately. Cherry rubbed the back of her neck, it having been bitten by a vampire, making her age 19 permanent on her birthday. Not only that, but it reminded her of why she was so depressed lately. Even more so than usual.

Cherry stepped out to see the mysterious place she had visited once with her parents and older brother, reading about mermaids and being able to see one. That one was Ariel, who had a similar feeling. Ariel wanted to meet humans and eventually fell in love with one, Eric, even if at first, King Triton disproved of the notion. The sea creatures all sang about Ariel coming. They were so excited and it spread through the ocean. Cherry kept walking as a large ship was also coming to meet King Triton, Melody's grandfather, and Ariel's sisters, Melody's aunts.

Attina, the oldest and responsible and wore a crown once belonging to their mother, Queen Athena. Alana, the next daughter and was said to be the glamorous sister. Aquata, the tough, and obsessive-compulsive sister. Arista, the fun-loving sister. Adella, the most boy crazy, probably jealous of Ariel for being married before her. And finally, Adrina, the witty and practical joker. They were all very excited to meet their new niece as well as anyone else.

Cherry slid off her shoes, then went into the water and joined the merpeople and sea creatures to meet little Melody. She smiled as she reunited with some of the others such as Sebastian and Flounder, then looked up to see Ariel, a little older now, and had her baby daughter in her arms. Melody took after both her parents, she had black hair like Eric, and ocean blue eyes like Ariel. The perfect combination of the two.

It was such a beautiful day and Ariel was singing as she was blessed with her newborn baby daughter. Even Sebastian got emotional over the powerful song. Cherry climbed up on board to meet the baby.

"Hey, there..." Cherry greeted softly to the infant.

Melody cooed and babbled to her, clapping her tiny hands together.

"Her name is Melody." Ariel said.

"That's a perfect name for her." Cherry said softly.

"Are you all right, Cherry?" Eric asked.

"Well, it's not important... I'll tell you later..." Cherry said as knight merman came from the ocean and allowed King Triton to come meet his new grandchild.

The others on board smiled fondly at the Atlantican king as he came to meet Melody. He was lifted by a big ocean sprout of water. Even Ariel's sisters were very happy about the display. Melody giggled once she met her grandfather. Triton lightly stroked her very soft face and was very happy that day, for his daughter to be having a child, for being a grandfather, he was just very happy today.

Triton lifted his best trinket in the air and made a rainbow appear for everyone's joy to continue. The merpeople and sea creatures cheered. A sailor on the top deck threw flower petals down for Melody.

"My precious Melody," Triton took out a locket with a shell charm on it. "I'm giving you this locket, so that you will never forget that part of your heart will always belong to the sea."

Melody took the shell and started to teeth on it. Triton held it back gently, opened the shell and showed a shimmering light of many merpeople around Atlantica where she came from due to her mother's genetic make-up. It even played a gentle lullaby-like tune for the baby. Ariel smiled at her father as he closed the locket to give it back to Melody as a present.

"So, Cherry, what were you saying?" Ariel asked her human best friend.

"Well..." Cherry rubbed her arm nervously.

Suddenly, a tentacle came out from the water and snatched Melody from Ariel's arms!

"Melody!" Ariel cried.

The tentacle kept swimming as Melody was kept above the ocean, unaware of all the things around her. The sky turned bleak and miserable as there came an octopus woman who looked slightly similar to Ursula as she floated around and giggled wickedly.

"A party!" she cackled.

"I thought Ursula was defeated a long time ago!" Cherry sneered.

"It's not Ursula, it's her crazy sister!" Sebastian cried.

"How cliché..." Cherry murmured about Ursula having a sister.

"I didn't miss the cake and ice cream, did I?" the wicked woman cackled as she kept Melody hostage.

"Morgana!" Triton sounded surprised, then grew angry as he took out his trident to use his powers to harm her and it glowed. "Surrender that baby or I'll-"

"Ah, ah, ah!" Morgana tutted, then kissed Melody on the cheek.

Triton lowered his weapon, looking at her as she had his granddaughter in her custody.

"Ursula would have simply loved to have come, but something came up," Morgana chuckled as she slithered and sat on the edge of the boat, alarming Carlotta and Grimsby. "Now, now... What was it? Oh, yeah! You all shish-kebabbed her!"

Cherry glowered at Morgana, folding her arms.

"Oh, look at you, all grown up," Morgana taunted her with a smirk. "One minute, you're on top, the next, you're sushi! Now, is that fair, gramps? I ask you." she looked to Grimsby, gripping his collar, then pushing him back. "Now, whoever said we had to play fair?" she giggled.

"What are you up to?" Cherry hissed.

"You'll find out," Morgana chuckled, then called out. "Oh, Undertow!"

There came a giant, menacing shark from the water, coming straight toward the boat. "Make way, little mershrimp! I'm comin' through!" He then came to the side and grinned hungrily and evilly.

Ariel gasped at the shark, then at Morgana. Morgana lowered Melody just inches above the shark's open jaws, which made Ariel nearly look heartbroken.

"Now, hand over the trident, or your precious granddaughter will be shark chow!" Morgana demanded to Triton.

"You can have anything you want," Triton almost sounded like he was going to give up, but not his trident. "Just don't harm little Melody."

"Well, well," Morgana looked down to cowering Eric and Ariel, while Cherry looked just angry with the sea witch. "I get the trident, avenge poor, unfortunate Ursula, and gain all the powers of the ocean! And it's not even 10:00, not a bad morning."

Ariel looked around. She was trying to devise a plan in her mind. She then looked to see Eric's sword and drew it out, cutting a rope to make some things loose.

Eric saw this. "Hit the deck!"

Morgana was hit, bounced against the ropes and crashed against her stingray minions who were like Flotsam and Jetsam. Melody was flying through the air as Undertow kept his mouth open. Eric swung on a rope to save his baby daughter from falling in the shark's mouth and Triton blasted the shark, making him a tiny, puny fish with large teeth, but not as menacing or threatening as his true form. Eric caught Melody in his arms and handed her to Cherry, who then handed her to Ariel.

"Melody..." Ariel gasped, then collected her baby.

"What have you done to me?" Undertow was very angry with Triton's powers. "Look at me! I'm an anchovy!"

"This isn't the end, Triton!" Morgana scowled as she went off in defeat. "It's just the beginning!"

"After her!" Triton commanded.

Morgana then started to spin as the merman knights came for her. She was then slowly dissolving into the water and disappearing. She disappeared underwater and the knights couldn't get to her in time. "You'll never find me, but I'll find you and your precious granddaughter!" she laughed wickedly, then was gone for now.

"We shall not rest until that mad woman is vanquished!" Triton demanded, then zapped the dark storm clouds. "Find her! Find her!"

Later on, Ariel, Eric, Cherry, and Melody were on dry land. They were waiting for Triton to return with news of Morgana, hoping she would be caught and they wouldn't have to live in fear of her for their daughter's sake.

"So, Cherry, what is it you wanted to tell me?" Ariel asked, allowing Melody to be handed to her 'aunt'.

Cherry took the baby and held her the best she could. "It's a long story... You see, sometime after I last saw you all, I grew up... I had a lot of depression lately, even after reuniting with Maestro Forte."

"Who is he?" Eric asked.

Cherry sighed, never thinking she would ever think of Forte this way. "My husband... I found out a little after reuniting with him, I'm a true princess for a faraway land on a different planet, I'm actually an alien. When Forte found out where he was, he went to work for my biological father as a servant and became the court composer like he had been for Belle and the Beast... On my 19th birthday, I wanted to commit suicide... I was too depressed and couldn't be happy, even when I was about to become a real adult, I didn't want the responsibility, I didn't want an arranged marriage, I didn't want to be a princess..."

Melody looked up at her aunt, softly smiling, not really understanding what was being said.

"I told Forte since he was a guest at my birthday party, that I didn't want to age because I was scared of growing up," Cherry continued her true to her life tale. "I came up to a high cliff and I fell down to purposely drown myself into the water, since I can't swim. However, Forte fell after me, and then he bit me on the neck and revealed to me he was a vampire which is how he found me 300 years after I left Belle and the Beast to live happily ever after."

"Wow... Anything else?" Ariel asked softly.

"Well, you know, I was to have an arranged marriage," Cherry reminded her of that, then continued again. "However... Forte realized that I grew up to be a beautiful woman from the little girl he used to know and he liked the woman I grew up to be. We kinda sorta fell in love... That love led for him, a bottle of wine at 4:00 in the morning, and then the next morning... I woke up with a big surprise in the bathroom..."

"Pregnant?" Ariel and Eric asked.

Cherry nodded. "I had a little girl... We named her after Forte's mother and our daughter became Felicity Precious Chantal Forte."

"Where is she now?" Eric asked, smiling.

Cherry frowned deeply, but kept a firm hold on Melody. "I was forced to give her up... My biological father didn't want anything to do with Felicity since she wasn't the grandchild he wanted. So, he banished Forte back to Belle and the Beast's castle, and I was forced to give up Felicity and make Forte raise our little girl by himself... Not a day goes by where I don't think about her... I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can't do anything functionally..."

"Oh, Cherry, I'm so sorry..." Ariel sounded heartbroken, hating to imagine what that had to be like.

"It's okay," Cherry smiled sadly, trying not to cry, handing Melody back to her parents as she was clinging to them. "She probably wouldn't have wanted to meet me anyway..."

"Don't say that, I'm sure she'll ask about you sometime..." Eric tried to calm her, then put Melody on the sand so she could crawl around.

Triton was now coming back to his daughter and son-in-law.

"Any luck?" Cherry asked him, quickly dropping the subject of her daughter.

"I'm sorry," Triton's voice was low. "There is no sign of her. She's vanished."

Melody cooed and was crawling towards the ocean as the waves were splashing up toward her.

"Sweetie, no," Ariel picked Melody up instantly. "Oh, we've got to keep Melody away from her. Until Morgana is found, Melody can't go in the sea. And neither will I."

"But, Ariel!" Flounder spoke up.

"Why?" Cherry added in.

"I'm sorry, guys," Ariel interrupted them. "But if Morgana is anything like Ursula, she'll never give up. This is the only way," she then took the locket away from her daughter, handing it back to Triton. "Melody can't know about merpeople or Atlantica... Or even you, Daddy."

Triton sighed sadly, taking back the locket. "Very well, Ariel... You're right."

Ariel and Eric shared a quick tight embrace.

"Sebastian, you can watch over her." Triton ordered the crab.

"Me!?" Sebastian nearly squeaked. He then fainted into the ocean water.

Triton looked back at his land family one last time, then went to go back home to Atlantica, obeying his daughter's orders. Flounder looked very sad and went off to possibly never see his best friend ever again.

"I'll be sure to come and visit..." Cherry said to Ariel.

"Thank you, Cherry..." Ariel sighed, holding Melody close and went inside to put the baby down for bed with Eric as the sun was setting.


	2. Chapter 2

About twelve years later, Cherry had eventually reunited with Maestro Forte and her daughter, Felicity, and when Cherry wrote to Ariel and Eric about the family reunion and that they lived alone all together in an abandoned hut with no neighbors or disturbances. After Ariel and Eric heard this, they decides that Melody and Felicity should meet and possibly become friends and it was Melody's twelfth birthday.

Ariel and Eric had invited the children of the kingdom as well so Melody could make some human friends other than Sebastian the crab. After the daughters met and greeted each other, they started to go outside and secretly have a swim. Cherry was inside with Eric and Ariel and her husband, telling them about the journey and sacrifice they endured in Felicity's now also immortal eight year old life.  
"Are you sure we're okay to do this?" Felicity asked as she got into her underclothes to swim and not get her dress wet.

Melody shushed her to make sure her parents weren't listening. "Yeah, just come on..."

The girls rushed outside and went into the ocean to do some swimming and exploring. It was then about time for Melody's party to start.

"Now, where did those girls go?" Ariel wondered.

"I think they said something about going for a stroll, let's go look for them." Cherry suggested.

"Right." Ariel nodded, then left with her to find their daughters.

"Flick!" Cherry called.

"Melody!" Ariel also called.

The women were going around the halls and looked around the place to find the girls. This was no time to be messing around. Ariel and Cherry went into the ballroom to welcome anyone visiting and then decided to look for the girls from there in case they had come in. As they wondered, the maid had come with a fresh stack of cloth and towels.

"Oh, Carlotta, have you seen Melody or Felicity?" Ariel asked.

"Oh, not since this morning, Your Majesty." Carlotta told her apologetically.

Ariel and Cherry then decided to move from there and continue their search.

"Let's try the kitchen." Cherry suggested.

"Good idea," Ariel nodded, then went in as Chef Louis was putting the candles on Melody's birthday cake. "Louis, Melody or Felicity aren't in here, are they?"

"No, your Highness, but Melody's birthday cake is." Chef Louis smiled apologetically. "Twelve petite candles."

"I never had a lot of special stuff happening on my 12th birthday." Cherry nearly snorted.  
Ariel smirked at Louis, shut the door, then kept going to find their daughters.

"It's not like Flick to disappear like this without telling me or Charles..." Cherry sighed. "What kinda girl are you raising, Ariel?"

"Oh, Melody's not that much of a troublemaker, Eric and I rarely have to scold her." Ariel replied as they kept walking.

Suddenly, Scuttle the seagull flew into an open window, looking excited. "Whoo-ee, this is gonna be some kind of shindig! Yes, sir, a real swanky soiree, as they say. There's just one thing missin': The guest of honor!"

 

Felicity and Melody were underwater just as Sebastian went looking after them. The girls smiled as they met a very friendly dolphin. They then went up to shore and waved their hair back as they went to climb up to a rock for some air and had a nice swim. Melody saw the seagull and crab, introducing them to her new friend quickly.

"So, Scuttle, Sebastian, what's kickin'?" Melody asked them, she somehow inherited her mother's ability to speak to the creatures of the sea.

"What's kickin'?" Scuttle paused a bit. "Hm... Let's see, don't rush me..."

"HA!" Sebastian called out. "You know perfectly well what's kickin'!"

"Oh, Melody, it must be time for your fête d'anniversaire!" Felicity assumed.

"We'll get there in time," Melody said, then went to jump back into the water, splashing the poor crab in the process. She giggled sheepishly as she saw she nearly made him choke. "Sorry, Sebastian."

"Melody, child, how many times do I have to tell you?" Sebastian nearly scolded the future teenager.

"'It's expressly forbidden for you to be swimming, beyond the safety of the sea wall. And such swimmin' is a reckless disregard of the rules, don't ya know?'." Melody and Sebastian recited at the same time.

"Stop that." Sebastian muttered.

"Oh, Sebastian, I can't help it." Melody told the crab.

"I knew this would be the bad idea..." Felicity sounded startled now, worried she would get in trouble for breaking the rules.

"It's not your fault, Felicity, I just love the sea!" Melody went back to swim in the ocean.

"Hey, come back here!" Sebastian called. "That girl is just like her mother..."

Felicity blinked, wondering what he meant by that. Ariel and Eric said nothing about the sea before, except that Melody wasn't to go swimming. The sun was now setting as Melody came back up, stuffing her bag to collect her treasures from the ocean floor.

"If your mother ever found out you'd been swimming out here..." Sebastian started to scold.

"I know, I know, she'll flip." Melody said, actually rather calm.

"I had a thought here," Scuttle was still trying to figure out an answer to Melody's question and even looked under a tiny rock. "Now, where did it go?"

Melody did a backstroke deep in thought. "Hey Sebastian, what's my mom got against the ocean anyway? I mean, how could there be anything wrong with something so wonderful?"

"Maybe she can not swim and has severe hydrophobia?" Felicity theorized.

Sebastian looked like he knew, but then quickly shrugged to make it look as though he didn't.

"You know what?" Melody came to her friends, giggling. "Sometimes I even pretend I have fins..."

That made Sebastian faint for some reason.

"Why do you not tell your mother how you feel?" Felicity asked, smiling.

"I wish I could," Melody sighed. "But she'd never understand. I can talk to crabs, but not her..."

Felicity gently patted the girl on the back.

"Wait a minute!" Scuttle spoke up. "It just hit me! How 'bout you tell Ariel how you really feel?"

"Oh, yes, by all means," Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Just waltz right in and tell her you been out here with your new friend swimming in the ocean! We could all just have a big party."

Melody gasped as she saw how late it was getting. "The party!

"Say, that reminds me of somethin'..." Scuttle was stuck again.

"Come on, Felicity!" Melody called to her friend, then quickly went to shore.

Felicity tried to follow the best she could. Sebastian came after them.

It was almost completely dark outside as Ariel and Cherry came out, dressed formally, and Max the sheepdog was with them. They still had to wonder where their daughters could be.

"Come on, we'll hide in my room." Melody whispered to Felicity, throwing her bag up and helping the girl up through the window, knowing what to do.

Sebastian climbed up the vines by the window to make his entrance. Melody and Felicity hid as a man was walking by with a silver dish, not noticing them. Melody allowed Sebastian to jump into her bag and then she was trying to avoid being seen by any of the other kids attending the party. However, Felicity accidentally bumped into the blonde girl with an orange dress with a big bow as she was talking to two brown-haired boys, one wearing green and the other in a royal blue and purple.

"Oh, y-your Highness..." the girl seemed to recognize Melody. "Is this commoner bothering you?" she looked down to see seaweed stuck to her dress.

"Sorry..." Felicity said sheepishly.

"We gotta go," Melody said nervously, hoping their parents wouldn't come from nowhere and bust them. "Can't go to the party without shoes."

The three kids crowded together.

"If you ask me, they're a little strange." the blonde girl said.

"I heard she actually talks to fish and the commoner girl's parents are blood sucking demons." the boy in green added.

Melody and Felicity looked sad as they were mocked and continued to go up to Melody's bedroom.

 

Max continued to follow Ariel and Cherry.

"Go ahead, it'll probably make you feel a little better." Cherry told Ariel as they were coming by the water by the sea wall.

"I just really miss Daddy," Ariel said softly as she stared at the blocking sea wall, sliding her foot out of her shoe to soak her foot into the ocean's salty waters for a moment. "I wish he could be here with us..."

"I know how you feel..." Cherry said distantly. "I really miss Bud and Michelle, after my biological father took me to live with them, I never saw them again... They could be dead for all I know and I'll have to live forever with Forte, Felicity, and our son when he comes."

"I didn't notice you were pregnant..." Ariel looked to her softly.

"It's only been a couple of months, can't see much yet." Cherry stroked her stomach.

Ariel felt good to let her feet touch the ocean water again. It brought back so many memories when she was just one of King Triton's daughters. She broke out of her psyche instantly when her daughter called for her.

"Mother," Melody called from her bedroom with a towel on her head. "What are you doing?"

"Uh, nothing!" Ariel called. "Your Aunt Cherry and I will be right up!"

Melody and Felicity grew a little nervous. They were in formal dresses now. Melody had to tie her ribbon on and Felicity took a black pair of shoes to borrow from Melody's wardrobe for her party outfit. Melody accidentally tied her ribbon around her waist with Sebastian still stuck on it and he was forced to be worn with her dress without her noticing. Melody kicked her bag under her vanity table as Ariel and Cherry came in.

"We're ready!" Melody called as her hair and tiara came over her eyes.

Ariel had an amused smile, giving Cherry a brush while she would go to brush her own daughter's hair. "Here, let me help..."

Eric was at the door now too and smiled at his wife and daughter. "So, we're having a bad hair day."

"If we were, you wouldn't be helping, would you?" Ariel glanced at her husband.

"Well, I'm just here to let you know there are a lot of people downstairs and Maestro Forte is going to conduct the orchestra for us..." Eric said shyly.

"We'll be right down," Cherry told him as she quickly did her daughter's hair in the pigtails and put a bow in the center of her hair.

"Right, give us two minutes." Ariel added.

"Right, two, now where have I heard that before?" Eric chuckled, then went away.

"You are very pretty, Queen Ariel." Felicity smiled to the red-haired woman.

"Why, thank you, Felicity." Ariel smiled, the girl was very sweet like her mother once was.

Melody looked at her reflection in the mirror and sighed. "Mom, put down the brush, it's hopeless."

"Oh, you look beautiful too," Ariel soothed.

"Do I have to do this?" Melody wasn't so sure as her hair was being pulled into a ponytail. "Everybody thinks I'm weird."

"Oh, honey, everybody has trouble fitting in at your age... I know I did."

Cherry nodded in agreement as she tried to make the bow stand up in Felicity's hair.

"I was a regular fish out of water." Ariel added.

"You?" Melody looked to her mother. "No way!" she went to the balcony and looked to the distance. "I'm just so afraid I'm gonna make a total fool of myself."

Ariel could maternity sense something else bothering her daughter. "Melody, this isn't just about the party... is it?" she went to comfort the girl and put her hands on the girl's shoulders. "Is there something you want to talk about? You know, you can always tell me anything."

Melody smiled softly to her mother, then saw Felicity gesturing for her to talk to her mother about this. "Well, okay... I mean, it's kind of crazy and sort of of impossible... Now, don't freak, but what I dream about, more than anything in the whole world..."

"How's it coming?" Eric came back, then looked down to his daughter. "Oh, Melody, is that you? You look beautiful."

"He's right, now we'll talk later, you're going to have a wonderful time." Ariel said to Melody, then went with her and Eric to attend to the guests.

Cherry was in a coal-black dress with long sleeves and wore her hair down. She wore a silver necklace with a black gem in the center of it with an opal ring on. She squirted herself a couple of times with French perfume and looked down to Felicity.

"Okay, let's go." Cherry told her daughter.

Felicity smiled, then went with her to get to the party.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some readers may find this chapter disturbing, reader discretion is advised.

Forte was leading the orchestra and he glanced to see Cherry as she came down. He gulped a bit, then turned back to the men he was conducting and tried to stay focused, but he seemed very nervous now as she shook a tiny bit.

"Flick, why don't you go mingle with the other children?" Cherry said to her daughter as she sat at a table with just the two of them, the other seat for Forte.

"Maman, they might hurt me..." Felicity said softly.

"Be social, it's good for you, I was always told that." Cherry nudged her daughter a bit. "Go... Go make some friends until Melody comes down with Ariel and Eric."

Felicity sighed a bit, then went to do as her mother said. She came to the kids from before and looked very nervous around them. "Umm... Bonjour... I am Felicity."

"Oh, yes, the blood sucking commoner girl." the blonde girl chuckled.

Felicity blinked. "Excuse moi?"

"Oh, nothing... You don't look like you could hurt a fly anyway..." the boy in green snorted.

"Umm... Anyway, I am Felicity, who are you?" Felicity asked, trying her best to be social with these kids, even if they were putting her down easily without even getting to know her.

"Well, I'm Octavia," the girl said, then pointed to the boy in green, then to the boy in blue. "This is Ignatius and Reginald."

"Interesting names." Felicity had a friendly small smile.

"Of course they are, they're better than yours." Reginald scoffed.

Felicity had to admit that stung a little, she felt her stomach turn in slight pain of being hit like that. Words hurt a lot better than physical abuse. The music had stopped and everyone turned to see Ariel and Eric coming down the stairs.

Grimsby stood at the top to welcome the birthday girl to her party. "May I present her royal highness... Princess Melody."

The others clapped for the girl as she was coming down the stairs slowly in her pink dress, the best and proper way she could. Octavia, Ignatius, and Reginald however didn't appear to be clapping. A slightly older blonde boy came up to Melody.

"Um, hi, would you like to dance?" the boy asked, bowing respectively to her.

Melody looked a bit nervous. She looked to her parents and Ariel was encouraging her to go on and do it. Melody agreed, took his hand, and went to the center of the ballroom with the boy to dance with him. Felicity was happy for her as Forte played a ballroom song to fit the mood, smiling gently at the young possible lovers.

Melody and the boy were circling each other as the other guests were standing back to let them dance. Eric and Ariel smiled, this looked like it was going to go just fine. Forte made the music swell as he saw it working out well and better than anyone could expect. The blonde boy suddenly cringed after grabbing Melody and found that Sebastian had been pinching his finger. Sebastian flew in the air and then fell back against the punch bowl, splashing and making a mess.

"All right, we're finally gonna see some action!" Cherry became lively and clapped.

"Oh, poor crabe..." Felicity looked worried for Sebastian.

Forte stopped the music. Sebastian was falling now as Chef Louis was coming with Melody's birthday cake. Melody and Felicity covered themselves and some cake splattered on them, which seemed to delight Octavia, Ignatius, and Reginald. Felicity and Melody then went to see the poor crustacean.

"That's it," Sebastian muttered, then blew out Melody's candle on his head. "I'm booking meeself a cruise!"

"I'm so sorry..." Melody cooed.

"Well, I should say!" the boy thought she was talking about him as he was drenched in punch, then saw Melody was actually far away from him. "So..."

"Are you okay, Monsieur Sebastian?" Felicity asked in concern.

"Who are they talking to?" Octavia had an amused smile on her face as she let her gloved hands cup her cheek.

"They're talking to a crab!" Reginald laughed and pointed.

Chef Louis got the cake off his face and started to chase after Sebastian with an axe. The kids were starting to laugh at Felicity and Melody, but mostly Melody. This was the worst birthday ever. Grimsby sighed and shook his head. Carlotta splashed water on Louis to make him stop going insane.

"So, are we not friends?" Felicity asked the kids she was speaking with earlier as Melody went up to her room in humiliation.

"Who'd wanna be friends with you?" Octavia laughed.

"Yes..." Ignatius smirked. "Let's be friends with a freak!"

This made the kids laugh again. Forte stopped the music and felt shaking. He looked to see Felicity was looking sad as the kids mocked her. His eyes then turned red as blood and his fangs popped out. He rushed to the kids and bared his fangs to him, making them shake suddenly and hold each other. Felicity hid behind her father as he did this.

"Whoa, we didn't mean it!" Octavia cried.

"Freak is a compliment, please don't hurt us!" Ignatius added.

"Please, mister, we're too young to die!" Reginald sounded very cowardly.

"NO, CHARLES!" Cherry stood in front of the kids and folded her arms, glaring up at her husband.

Forte tried to settle himself and looked down at her as his fangs disappeared and his eyes went back to black. He then blinked and had a shy smile. "Can I just kill the blonde one?"

Cherry glared at him, shaking her head, then looked to the rudest kids of the bunch. "Get out..."

"We were invited here!" Ignatius spoke up.

"So was I, NOW CLEAN UP THIS MESS, ALL OF YOU AND LEAVE!" Cherry growled very horrifyingly to them.

 

Later that night, Felicity was with Melody in the bedroom, crying and having thrown off their dresses. Ariel went to see them. Melody had cupped the old sandy locket she had found deep in the ocean floor.

"Oh, sweetheart," Ariel nuzzled her daughter. "I'm so sorry..."

"Queen Ariel, what is wrong with us?" Felicity asked.

"Oh, nothing's wrong with you two." Ariel tried to comfort them both since Cherry was busy downstairs.

"Mom, I'm the princess of disaster and everyone thinks Felicity is a blood sucking commoner..." Melody started to cry.

Ariel tried to comfort Melody about being a teenager soon, but her daughter got distracted.

"Mélodie, your name is on the locket." Felicity pointed out, quickly getting distracted.

Melody scratched away the sand and saw that Felicity was right. She then opened up the locket to see a golden light and shown Atlantica with the mermaids roaming about with the lullaby playing. "That song... Where have I heard it?"

"What is it?" Felicity came closer.

"It's Atlantica," Melody told her. "With merpeople and everything..." she then looked accusingly to Ariel. "Mother, you and Aunt Cherry always said it was just an old fish tale."

Ariel quickly closed the locket and held it in surprise. "Where did you get this?"

"We..." Melody looked to Felicity, then back to her mother. "Well, I-I found it..."

"You went over the wall, didn't you?" Ariel sighed.

"Actually, I went under it... I hate that stupid wall."

"Melody, you know you're not allowed in the sea."

Felicity got off the bed and went to stand by. Melody wanted to know why the locket had her name on it and she had a feeling that Ariel had been hiding something from her. Ariel tried to cover it up by scolding the girl for disobeying her and never wanted Melody to be out in the sea ever again because it was dangerous.

"How would you know?" Melody sneered. "You've never been in it!" she snatched the locket and ran out of her room crying just as Eric opened the door.

Cherry bent down and picked up Felicity. "Have you told Melody the truth?"

"No... I don't want to..." Ariel sighed, sitting on her daughter's bed.

"Ariel, darling," Eric went to sit next to her. "We knew this day would come."

"You should tell her." Cherry urged.

"Tell her what?" Felicity asked.

"None of your concern, Flick." Cherry said, then walked off to put Felicity to bed in the guest room.

"She's right," Ariel said to Eric as Cherry left. "It's time I trusted her with the truth."

"But, I just want to know... Tell her what!" Felicity said as her hair was being brushed down.

"It's not our business to tell you Melody, Eric, and Ariel's personal business, Fliss," Forte said, collecting her pigtail buckles. "We will tell you later."

"Why not now?" Felicity nearly sounded whiny.

"Because we said so," Cherry said, sliding the nightgown onto the girl, using her human mother's words into good use now that she was a parent herself. "Now, go to bed and we'll talk about this some other time."

Felicity huffed and crossed her arms in the guest bed in the corner while her parents would rest in the bigger bed.

"Don't start that attitude with me, Felicity, I startled a child filled ballroom, I won't be afraid to make you lose your own willpower." Cherry said in a firm tone of voice.

"Now, get some rest until we come for you, stay in bed now..." Forte kissed his daughter's forehead, then left with Cherry. He shut the doors and walked with her down the hall and looked back at his wife. "You know, you're so miserable these days... What happened to the cheerful, sweet, and innocent child I once knew?"

"She's dead, we killed her, remember?" Cherry said rather coldly.

"What did I do?" Forte stopped his steps.

Cherry came back to him, looking him dead in the eyes. "You told me that humanity is entirely over rated, you told me that love and romance is a deadly game, you scarred me for life and when we moved away from my old childhood home after spending my first Christmas away from home at the age of ten, I forgot all about you, but you remembered me... You made me this way, Charles."

Forte blinked, then hardened his gaze. "I could've actually killed you, you know... I was going to murder you, but then I saw what an enchanting creature you grew up to be... I had to make you mine. I fathered your first child, we're both raising Felicity, and now we have another one on the way."

"All my children are mistakes," Cherry sneered. "I was raped and then got pregnant with Thomas, you came into my bedroom late at night and forced me to make love to you, then Felicity came, and you're only staying because I'm pregnant with this other little spawn. What is stopping you? Why do you stay with me? I'm not a very nice person anymore, I wanted to die on my nineteenth birthday, but you wouldn't let me!"

"I couldn't risk you going to Hell for you suicide, Cerise," Forte snapped back. "You may not realize this, but I'm really in love with you and I don't care how much you've changed! I've been in love with you since after you hit puberty! You may be dark, damned, and cursed, but you're my bride and I'm going to love you with all my three century old heart!" he then stormed off.

Cherry blinked and watched him leave. "Why do fools fall in love...?"


	4. Chapter 4

Felicity couldn't sleep, so she snuck down outside to get some fresh air. Along the way, she had found Melody who looked very angry. Sebastian was with her on a rock, trying to settle the girl's stubbornness with her mother.

"Felicity, does your mother know anything about mermaids?" Melody asked.

Felicity shrugged. "Papa never told me anything about her knowing them..."

"This locket showed me Atlantica, the land of mermaids," Melody showed the locket to her new and so far only friend. "Mom's hiding something from me, I know it."

"Oh, now, child, it's going to be okay," Sebastian tried to soothe Melody. "You know, when I was a teenager, you couldn't get me out of my shell for nuthin'! I had this high, squeaky voice, and these itty-bitty little pinchers, and then one day, BOOM! I sound like Caruso and these whoppers pop out." the crab then turned to see Melody was getting a row-boat with Felicity's help with the oars. "Young ladies, just where do you think you're going?"

"I've gotta figure this out," Melody sat to row the boat with Felicity on the other side of the boat, then looked at the locket with her name on it. "This necklace means something and if no one's gonna tell me, I'm gonna find out myself with Felicity."

"That is right!" Felicity nodded in agreement as they got to the water.

"Children, please, you're making a big mistake!" Sebastian tried to stop them. He suddenly fell into the water from Melody's oar rowing as they were going out into the sea.

Little did they know, Morgana was watching them from her lair.

The wicked woman chuckled darkly as she watched them. "Oh, this is delicious. This is divine!"

"Let's go, flatsos." Undertow, still in a tiny, non-threatening size, commanded to the stingrays called Cloak and Dagger.

"Hurry, Undertow!" Morgana called with an evil smile. "There are little girls out there who needs our help!"

Sebastian was coming after Melody and Felicity as they kept going well into the night. He came onto the grounds as Eric, Ariel, Cherry, and Forte were going outside, looking for their daughters again.

This made Sebastian squeal and he quickly went to the adults. "Melody and Felicity are gone! Melody and Felicity are gone! Melody and Felicity are gone!"

Forte looked at the crab in near confusion. "Is that our dinner?"

"Eat him and you're scum." Cherry nudged his elbow sharply.

"Sebastian?" Ariel sounded surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"All my fault!" Sebastian cried. "I tried to stop them! I don't deserve to live!" he started to cry into Ariel's gown.

"Where have they gone?" Cherry demanded.

"Out," Sebastian started to cry and blew his nose into Ariel's gown. "Out to the sea."

"What do you mean?" Ariel sounded slightly cross while Eric looked worried. "Where could they be going?"

"Since Ursula is dead, perhaps Morgana is going to use them against you." Forte stated.

Cherry looked to him. "You sound familiar..."

"Like Ariel once said, Morgana is not that different from her sister," Forte explained softly. "She also reminds me of Circe, the enchantress who casted the spell on Master Adam before you and Belle showed up. Morgana used a human form to trick me into falling in love with her so she could feed off my then mortal soul to make herself live forever. When I fell in love with someone else, she grew insanely jealous and made it so I couldn't die and spend the rest of eternity on Earth."

"Ursula turned herself into a woman named Vanessa with Ariel's voice to make herself love Eric and turn her into a mermaid and belong to Ursula." Cherry added in that.

"Never trust a sea witch," Forte advised, looking at Eric and Ariel. "Yes, falling in love with Eric was a big step for you, you're like your mother, interested in other things than sea culture."

"You knew my mother?" Ariel asked him.

"It's a long story, Ariel," Forte said softly. "But out of all your sisters, you look like her the most. Now, we can't waste any time, we have to get our daughters back."

Meanwhile, Undertow had found Melody and Felicity.

"To Morgana's." Undertow told the girls of who could help them on their adventure to return to the sea.

"And she can tell us what this locket means, why it has my name on it?" Melody sounded deeply intrigued.

"Oh, sure, kids," Undertow chuckled. "Morgana's the best. She'll help you and give a gift to your friend as well."

"Oh, how maginifque." Felicity beamed.

Melody looked to the locket, then cupped it in her hand. "Okay. Then let's go."

Cloak and Dagger pulled on the rope to Melody's boat and started to pull the girls further away to show them Morgana. They were going into the foggy regions. Melody seemed to have felt guilty about leaving her parents like this as Felicity was starting to miss hers just as much.

The girls fell asleep and felt wind chills instantly, only to find they were covered in blankets now and going to what looked like the North Pole. They were now going into an ominous ice cave and Felicity looked a bit startled, but tried to keep calm.

"Angel faces, meet the one and only Morgana!" Undertow introduced.

Inside the cave, there was a turned shell. The shell turned to reveal Morgana and she beamed to the girls. "Oh, welcome, my precious... Oh, don't be shy..." she went over to them, attempting to be a kindly aunt-like woman to them as the girls looked uneasy about her. "Come in."

"Something about her bugs me..." Melody whispered to Felicity, stepping out of the boat.

"I know what you are meaning." Felicity nodded in agreement.

"Come in, out of the cold," Morgana took their hands to get them closer to her and had them sit next to her. "Sit, sit..."

Melody and Felicity propped their feet up on an ice-cube.

"Hungry?" Morgana took out a platter of assorted disgusting finger foods such as a mollusk sandwich, two trouts with popsicle sticks stuck in them, a slug on a bun with an olive, a sorted out slug, and two turned over jellyfish, which disgusted the girls. "I'm afraid all I have is a cold plate. " Smelt-cicle? Kelp chip? Hush guppy?"

"Non, merci, Mademoiselle Morgana..." Felicity said apologetically.

Melody's stomach began to turn. "Uh, no, thank you."

Morgana gently put the plate away from them.

"We were hoping you could tell us about this pendant," Melody took the locket for Morgana to look at. "Why it has my name on it. My mother wouldn't tell me."

"Neither would mine, and she said that she and Ariel are old friends." Felicity added, really wanting to know the family secret since she was now becoming friends with Melody.

Melody sighed. "They just don't understand."

Morgana put her arm around the two girls. "Oh, you're not the only ones with a mother who doesn't understand you. Believe me, I know just how you two feel..." she slightly rolled her eyes, then stroked the locket as she was given it. "Dear children, did you ever consider that has Melody's name on it because it has her destiny in it?" she opened the locket.

"Her destiny?" Felicity wondered.

"Yes," Morgana nodded as she let the girls look at the kingdom of Atlantica. "Oh, deep down, you know you weren't meant to be a lowly human. What you are is something far more enchanting..."

"A mermaid..." Melody breathed. "But, it's not possible."

"Darling, anything is possible." Morgana advised.

Melody looked to Felicity. She then whispered something to the girl, which made her nod. Melody then looked back to Morgana. "You can turn us into mermaids?"

"Piece of fish cake, honey." Morgana smiled to the girls as she closed the locket.

Undertow growled darkly. "Lots of luck..."

Morgana hummed and took out a vial with shimmering pink liquid and had a picture of her sister printed on it.

"Ursula's magic!" Undertow exclaimed. "Where'd you get that?"

"I've been saving it for a special occasion," Morgana smirked to him, coming back to the girls. "One drop of this and bada-bing, bada-boom, you're in Fin City! Wheee!"

"Really?" the girls sounded excited.

"Come, my darlings, your destiny awaits you." Morgana cooed. She poured the liquid which came out like snowflakes onto the girls' feet into drops.

Morgana laughed as the girls looked down to see their feet quickly changing with green swirls of black magic. The girls were both lifted up and their feet disappeared and they were replaced with a golden and salmon tail like many merpeople have. They were then placed back on the ice as they were now the merpeople they wanted to be.

"I don't believe it!" Melody beamed, touching her new fins. "We're mermaids."

"I can not swim, but this will be a fantastic voyage." Felicity chirped.

"Say it loud, say it proud!" Morgana cackled.

"Come on, Felicity, let's go under the sea where everything's better!" Melody beamed, going for a swim.

Felicity smiled, then went after her new friend for their new life together. The girls swam around Undertow, then went down and could now both breathe underwater. This was indeed the happiest time of Melody's life.

 

Later that night, Triton met with the humans, Ariel told him what had happened.

"Oh, Daddy, we're so worried..." Ariel said sadly as Eric held her.

"Everything's going to be all right, girls," Triton said to both her and Cherry. "We have search parties scouring the ocean. I'm going to join them now myself."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Forte said, gratefully.

"Ariel, maybe you and Cherry should go with him." Eric suggested.

"But, Eric..." Ariel looked to her love in concern.

"Forte and I need to stay here and lead the search on land," Eric explained his suggestion. "But Ariel, you know these waters and you know our daughters."

"Cerise, sil vous plait, I'm deeply worried about Flick..." Forte said, taking Cherry's hands and looking into her chocolate-brown eyes.

"It may be dangerous." Triton reminded the girls.

"They're right, sir," Cherry looked back to him.

"Yes," Ariel nodded. "We should have known I couldn't keep Melody from the sea and make Cherry promise to never tell her own children. It's a part of them and a part of us."

"I request to be turned into a mermaid as well, Triton... It might make me be able to swim better than I ever could." Cherry said softly.

"Of course, I understand..." Triton took out his trident as it glowed to turn his daughter and young friends into mermaids.

"You and Eric be careful, Charles..." Cherry glanced up to Forte.

"We will..." Forte said to her softly.

Cherry leaned up on her tip-toes briefly and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek, then went back to stand next to Ariel for their transformation. Forte blinked in surprise. That was the first time he had been kissed since Felicity was conceived. Both women were gently blasted and lifted up from their husbands and were turning into mermaid forms.

Ariel looked just as she did when she was a sixteen year old mermaid and Cherry now had a black shell bra with her silver pendent around her neck, her black nail polish still on her fingertips, and she had a dark graying tail with some silver and white mixed in, and still had her glasses. Triton let them go and allowed them to jump into the water with him to find Melody and Felicity.

Melody and Felicity were still swimming along.

"What a totally cool feeling!" Melody chirped.

"I think I am getting the hanging of this swimming as a sirène!" Felicity seemed to be having a good time as well.

"Try swimming on your back." Melody advised as she got up to the air and was swimming on her back now.

Felicity watched this, then gasped to see a seal on a block of ice. Melody had run her head against the ice, disturbing the seal.

"Oh, excuse me..." Melody said sheepishly. "I'm so sorry, ma'am."

The mother seal watched the girls go and her three white as snow pups looking back at the two girls.

"I am still having some trouble..." Felicity said.

"Come on, I'll help you," Melody coached, taking her under the sea again.

The girls went through some swim coaching together. Melody had been swimming almost all her life, almost like her mother, but in a different sense since Melody didn't know her mother used to be a mermaid. Felicity was slowly catching up and having a great time.

Morgana was a really wonderful woman. At least they thought so. They even got to meet some narwhals. While they had a good time, their mothers were frantically searching for them under their noses.

"Look, there is Morgana!" Felicity called.

"Yeah, you're right!" Melody beamed, swimming quickly with Felicity to hug the woman. "Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!"

Felicity looked up to see Morgana in some sort of distress. "What is the matter?"

"Oh, I knew this would happen," Morgana put her hand to her head. "One taste, and you're hooked! Oh, Undertow, I'm such a failure..."

Undertow handed her a hanky.

Morgana took it to wipe her eyes and blow her nose, making bubbles come from her nose. "Oh, my precious, there wasn't enough potion for this to be a forever spell."

"Please," Melody swam in front of her. "W-We don't want to go back to being ordinary girls. Isn't there someway we could stay mermaids?"

"Oh, I'm afraid there's absolutely no possible way," Morgana sighed, then had a wicked smile. "Well... There IS one way..."

"What?" Felicity gasped.

"No. What am I thinking?" Morgana declined. "It's far too dangerous."

"What's too dangerous?" Melody wanted to know too.

Morgana turned to face them and used ink blots to display pictures for the girls to see. "Well, I could make the spell last longer, if I had my magic trident. Oh, but it was stolen years ago... By a deranged kleptomaniac, and there's no one to get it back for me."

Melody and Felicity exchanged glances, then looked back at Morgana, having an idea together.

"Maybe we could get it back for you." Melody suggested.

Morgana turned to them. "You'd do that for me?"

"If we did, would you make us sirènes forever?" Felicity asked on one condition.

"Even longer, if you like." Morgana smirked.

Melody and Felicity nodded.

Morgana smiled, then took out a palet of the kingdom to the girls. "Now, here is where the scoundrel lives."

"At-lan-tick-ah." Felicity read aloud, sounding it out.

"You mean, it's not just an old fish tale?" Melody seemed surprised. "It really exists?"

"Of course it exists, dears," Morgana chuckled. "Whoever told you otherwise."

Melody sighed. "My mother."

"Well, I'm sure she didn't mean to be cruel and deceitful," Morgana said to the girls, though mostly to Melody.

Melody grew determined now. "Okay, we'll bring back your trident."

"You can be counting on us!" Felicity added.

"Be careful, dears, enjoy those fins while you can!" Morgana called as Melody and Felicity went off for Atlantica.


	5. Chapter 5

Melody and Felicity were carefully following the map they were given to venture to Atlantica to get the trident for Morgana. They were lying down on top of a whale to have a better look by sunlight, and get their faster by a bigger case of travel. The whale seemed to be having trouble though and sent the girls flying in the air from its spout and landing and sliding on the ice, then the map came with them, breaking in pieces on the ice next to them.

"Our carte!" Felicity looked in dismay. "It is ruined!"

Melody took a piece that pointed North and sighed. "Now how are we gonna find out way to Atlantica?"

"HELP!" a sudden voice cried. The girls looked to the source to see a penguin mother in trouble. "Someone, please! Help! Oh, hold on, sweetie! We'll save you!"

"Help, Mama!" the penguin chick was trapped on a block of ice with a shark circling. "Hurry!"

A few other penguins came to help. The mother penguin tried to reach for her baby as she was dangled, but couldn't reach him.

"Somebody help us!" the mother cried.

"Should we do something?" Felicity asked.

Suddenly, charging was heard.

"I think they got it." Melody heard another penguin coming with a walrus.

"Mightier than a hurricane, braver than a killer whale!" the penguin called, sticking to a glacier. He then fell and wielded the icicle like a sword. "Faster than a moray eel! It's the fearless adventurers..."

"Slash explorers." the walrus added.

The penguin went to help the other penguins. "Titanic Dip and his trusty sidekick, Dash!"

The walrus, Dash, saluted to show his services.

"Oh, no..." one penguin moaned.

"Not them!" the other added.

The penguin sat on the walrus as he was about to go down with the others to help the poor penguin chick. Dash stepped down and was starting to crush some of the penguins to make his way down and help the distressed mother. The young penguin didn't care if it was them or not, he just wanted to be saved and reunited with his mother.

The top penguin swayed the others back and forth for Tip to reach and take the penguin chick. There was shown to be a hammerhead shark under the water, which terrified to so-called brave penguin and he started to climb back up with Dash to avoid becoming a shark's dinner, which annoyed the baby penguin.

The top penguin let go of the others making them all fall, spring up the ice with the baby and he was now safe, high above from the shark. The penguin's mother hugged him as the others were starting to sink. Dash weighed them down, but the shark made them scared, springing the penguins up onto a snowy cliff and getting stuck with him.

Suddenly the crack of the cliff smashed and crushed the shark, making a huge icy explosion and the baby penguin was lost from his mother again. Luckily when they popped up, they were right next to each other and shared another warm hug together. The mother penguin was scolding Tip and Dash for what they had done and weren't being heroes even if they wanted to help.

"Maybe they know where Atlantica is." Felicity guessed.

"Come on, let's go see." Melody gestured for the younger girl to follow her.

The girls swam from their spot and went to get with Tip and Dash. Melody and Felicity popped their heads out, surprising Tip and Dash.

"Excuse us." Melody spoke up.

Tip and Dash were scared of them and started to shiver instantly.

"You do not have to be scared of us," Felicity said softly. "We will not hurt you."

"Scared?" Tip scoffed. "Who said anythin' about bein' scared? Don't you know an evasive manoeuver when you see one?"

This made Melody and Felicity giggle a little.

"Hi, I'm Melody."

"And I am her new friend, Felicity."

The walrus got friendly with them. "This here's Tip, and I'm Dash."

"Excuse me, Mr. I Spill My Guts To Total Strangers," Tip scolded him. "You just blew our cover!"

"I was just trying to be friendly..." Dash said shyly.

"I don't think they can help us," Melody said to Felicity, then started to go off to find Atlantica themselves. "Guys, we really need to get going... So, if you could just tell us..."

"See?" Dash moaned. "Now, they're gonna leave, and it's all your fault!"

"My fault!?" Tip scoffed. "They-They-They..."

"Guys?" Felicity spoke up.

"They're probably allergic to blubber." Tip argued.

"Oh, yeah?" Dash got in his beak. "Well, maybe they don't like birds that can't fly!"

"Guys." Melody spoke up.

"Well, you can't fly either!" Tip argued.

"And you walk funny." Dash argued.

"Guys!" Melody and Felicity spoke up together this time.

Tip and Dash shut up and looked back at the young mermaids.

"Do either of you know how to get to Atlantica?" Melody finally asked.

"Oui, we do not have much time." Felicity added.

"Why do you wanna get to Atlantica?" Dash asked curiously.

"We have to get something that was stolen from a friend," Melody explained. "If we don't... We'll turn back into..." she hesitated what she was going to say next.

"A what?" Dash wanted to know. "Turn back into what?"

Melody gulped, then spoke shallowly. "Humans..."

Tip gasped, then looked a bit angry. "I knew there was something un-fishy about you two. Tough break, sisters! Drop us a line, let us know how it all turns out."

Dash stopped him, then smiled and looked to the girls. "We'll take you."

Felicity beamed suddenly. "You will, Tiret?"

"We will?" Tip glared at his friend.

"They're damsels in distress... It's our big chance..." Dash whispered to Tip.

Melody and Felicity looked very hopeful.

Tip glared at them and eventually gave in. "Oh, boy, I can't believe I'm doin' this. Somebody stop me. All right then, we're in, on to Atlantica!"

Dash started to swim with Tip on top of him. Melody and Felicity swam after Dash to make their way to Atlantica. Eventually, the four of them made it to Atlantica while Morgana watched them in secret.

"That's right, Princess and blood-sucking spawn," Morgana chuckled darkly. "Just a little further... Cloak! Dagger!" she called for her stingrays. "Go make sure no one interfers with her return, hmm?"

The rays did as told and left Morgana's place.

Meanwhile, in another part of the ocean, Ariel, Sebastian, King Triton, and Cherry were still looking. There was even Ariel's adoptive younger brother, a former orphan merboy named Urchin. Ariel explained to Cherry who he was, his story, and why they hadn't met before.

"So, I'm an uncle?" Urchin sounded excited as he followed his family.

"Yes, yes, you're an uncle with a human niece, can we please move on?" Cherry nearly struggled, very urgent about finding her daughter.  
"Have you heard anything, Daddy?" Ariel asked Triton, looking away, then found something which eventually caught her eye. " W-We've been searching everywhere, but we'd...Flounder!" she dashed for the fish and hugged him tightly which made him squeak and quickly swim away from her.

"What a guppy." Cherry muttered.

There came an adult fish which resembled the smaller one.

"Sorry." Cherry and Ariel told the adult fish.

"Ariel and Cherry?" Flounder sounded delighted.

"Flounder!" Ariel rushed to reunite with the fish and hugged him close.

Triton and Sebastian smiled fondly at the scene.

"I guess you had a changed a bit..." Cherry remarked, seeing the younger fish.

"Yeah," Flounder smiled. "I'm a father of five now."

"Boy, you're sure not a guppy anymore." Ariel smiled.

"You can say that again." Flounder chuckled.

Suddenly, Flounder's five children went in the center to play. They were playing a game of catch with Sebastian as the ball.

"Children..." Flounder came like a real responsible adult he grew up to be. "What did I say about playing Kick the Clam on the reef?"

"Sorry, Dad..." the guppies said softly.

"Kids..." Flounder shook his head, then came to the mermaid mothers. "I'm sorry about Melody and Felicity."

"Flounder, we really need your help." Ariel stated.

"Wild seahorses couldn't stop me." Flounder said with a smile to assure he'd help. "Urchin, help look after these little ones."

"Will do, Flounder." Urchin nodded.

With that, everyone swam off together to continue their search. Right as they left, Melody was swimming with Tip and Dash, not even noticing the others.

"Oh, it's so beautiful..." Melody sighed, then bumped against a blonde merboy.

"Oh, excuse us..." Felicity said softly, seeing the kerfuffle.

Melody and the merboy suddenly talked together, but got nervous. Felicity saw that he almost looked like the boy who wanted to dance with Melody at the party.

"Hi, I don't think I've seen you two around here," the boy smiled at the girls. "What are your names?"

"My friends usually call me Flick or Fliss." Felicity stated.

"Nice names, my name's Alex," the boy smiled at her, then looked to Melody who looked like a shy school girl. "What about you? What's your name?"

"I'm Mel...Mel..." the black-haired girl struggled to say her name.

"Hey, guys!" Alex saw his friends come next to him. "Meet Mel-Mel and Flick!"

"Hi!" the mermaid with a flower in her hair greeted.

"Hey, you wanna hang out with us?" the black-haired merboy asked friendly.

Melody and Felicity looked very happy that they had friends who actually wanted to hang out with them. However, Tip killed the moment.

"All right, all right, break it up!" Tip swam in front of the girls angrily. "Break it up! Nuthin' to see here. Move along. All right, Miss Popularity and Miss Show-Boat. We had a previous agreement, remember?"

"Maybe we'll catch you later!" Alex waved to the girls as Tip dragged them away.

Melody smiled bashfully to him, then kept going with Tip and Felicity.

"This is what happens when you bring country fish to the big city." Tip muttered.

Felicity, Melody, Tip, and Dash got a good view of the place they were in. It looked very fancy and formal. More than Melody had ever dreamed off. As the group saw merpeople setting up a table, they went hidden to avoid being caught.

Melody kept an eye out, then whispered to her friends. "Come on, follow me!"

The four went under a table, covered by a cloth. They all looked up to see Triton pacing sadly.

"That must be him, he looks sad..." Melody whispered.

"He does not look like a thief." Felicity observed.

"They never do," Tip whispered to them.

A mermaid passed Triton as she had a plate filled with shells on it and Triton was in deep sadness, unknowing to the others, about his granddaughter he had been kept from for twelve years.

Melody then looked and found the trident. "Look, there it is!"

"A fork?" Tip snorted. "We're riskin' our tails for a fork!?"

Triton was looking at a shell, then saw the other merpeople going around, getting grumpy instantly. "We haven't time for this! I want every available merman searching! Find them! Find them!" he slammed on the table the group hid under and turned it, but didn't notice the four of them snooping around.

"I wonder who he is talking about..." Felicity muttered to herself.

Tip, Dash, and Felicity quickly went to run and hide back under the table. Melody, however, went to the plants and hid herself. Triton was about to look under the table, hearing whimpering and saw it shaking. Just as he was going to, his seahorse assistant quickly swam up to him.

"King Triton, your daughter and her friend has returned." the seahorse told him.

Triton then left instantly with him to meet with Ariel and Cherry. Melody saw the coast was clear and quickly went to the trident to take it and give it to Morgana. She knew why she had to do it, but stealing was wrong, even if it was for her dream and wish to stay a mermaid. Tip and Dash went to Melody with Felicity.

"Oh, sure, that's it, take your time," Tip leaned back calmly, then snapped. "Kick back, relax. Let's all just linger here and DIE!"

Cherry, Ariel, Triton, Flounder, and Urchin were coming back.

"I'm sure they'll turn up soon." Triton assured the girls.

"Flick is around here somewhere... I can smell what's left of her blood..." Cherry said gravely.

"He's coming up!" Dash cried out to signal his friends.

Melody grabbed the trident the best she could. It started glowing as she lifted it up, that her locket started to fall into the sand. Melody wanted to get it, but Tip and Dash already took her and Felicity away to avoid being seen.

"Ah, don't worry, guys, we'll find them." Flounder said to his mermaid friends.

Ariel looked around, then gasped. "Daddy! The trident!"

Sebastian gasped and went to the place holder. "But that's not possible... Nobody can remove the trident from the stand except you, sire. You or one of your descendants."

"Wasn't me..." Urchin said shyly.

Cherry looked down and saw something shimmering. She reached and picked up the locket with Melody's name on it, then handed it to Ariel.

"Melody..." Ariel muttered.

"Who I was supposed to be watching," Sebastian flailed on the golden stand on his back. "Go ahead, crack me open. Make a crab cake out of me for Maestro Forte, sire."

"If Melody is here, then Felicity must be too." Cherry commented.

"But, how could they have gotten here?" Ariel thought out loud.

"Morgana," Triton clarified. "If she gets her hands on my trident... Double the search parties! I want every creature in the ocean on patrol!"

"Yes, sire!" one merman knight nodded, then went off with the others.

Ariel, Cherry, Flounder, and Urchin looked up to see Cloak and Dagger hovering above them.

"Wait a minute... I know those two!" Ariel swam toward the rays.

The others left Sebastian and looked as Cloak and Dagger were mysteriously going away in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who don't know, Urchin is a character from the animated series of The Little Mermaid set before Ariel met Eric and just her adventures around Atlantica before discovering humans and the movie.


	6. Chapter 6

Tip and Dash sprung from the water in victory as they successfully had the trident with Melody and Felicity. They had done it, but still Melody and Felicity looked a bit guilty. This even increased as Melody caught a glimpse of her home.  
"Are you okay, Mélodie?" Felicity asked her friend.

Melody looked back at her, then looked to her original home where she grew up. "All this time, Atlantica was never that far away from home..."

"True..." Felicity nodded.

Tip and Dash even took a look.

"This is your home?" Dash asked in astonishment.

"It used to be..." Felicity explained softly, having been a guest there.

"Whoa, what a pad!" Tip beamed. "Talk about your kerb appeal. But... Uh, what's with the wall? I know good fences make good neighbors, but isn't that a bit much?"

"Yeah, what ya tryin' to keep out?" Dash added.

"It wasn't built to keep something out," Melody replied. "It was built to keep me in..." she then looked determined again. "Come on, let's go."

The group went to swim to find Morgana and give her the trident. Dash sped away to follow Melody and Felicity, making Tip fall into the water, but able to catch up with them.

 

The four of them kept swimming and remembering to pass the icy parts of the ocean to find Morgana. Dash was swimming on his back with Tip relaxing on his stomach.

"You know, kid, the four of us, we make a pretty good team," Dash smiled. "Once you're both permanent mermaids, we'll be friends forever."

"We'll be inseparable!" Tip sprouted.

"Nothing will ever come between us." Dash said, then panicked as he saw a fin come between him and Tip, separating them from the girls. "SHARK!"

"Run, run!" Tip called.

Tip and Dash went far away to escape, but Melody and Felicity stayed put. They tried to keep their friends from leaving, but they were already far too gone.

Undertow came over the water and chuckled at the cowardly penguin and walrus. " Leavin' so soon, boys? What can I say? When you got it, you got it."

"That was mean." Felicity glared at him for scaring Tip and Dash away.

Undertow continued to laugh, then he looked at the girls. "Hey, you got it! Sweethearts, you're my new heroes, let's go. It's time for some magic."

Felicity and Melody started to follow with the trident in hand. They looked back at their animal friends and didn't want to leave them behind.

"But... Our friends..." Melody spoke up.

"Ha!" Undertow mocked her. "You mean you call those yellow-bellied sea slugs your friends? Come on, you wanna be mermaids or what?"

Melody and Felicity sighed, then followed Undertow through the cave to get to Morgana.

 

Cloak and Dagger were still on their way with Ariel, Flounder, Urchin, and Cherry following behind them. Triton had stayed behind to keep his kingdom busy and try to get his mind on other things as the other sea beings were searching the entire ocean for Melody or Felicity or both. It was very dark and gruesome on the surface as the rays were swaying near the top of the water and getting to the cave.

"Kinda bleak, isn't it?" Cherry looked around. "Complete darkness... No sunshine in sight... Charles and I should have picnics here!"

Ariel looked to see Cloak and Dagger going and turned to Flounder and Urchin. "So there it is... Swim back as fast as you can and tell my father. We'll try to find Felicity and Melody."

Urchin and Flounder were about to do as told, but they stopped as Flounder grew a little nervous.

"Oh, but if that old sea witch is in there, and there's that mean little shark and then those manta rays come, a-and she takes t-those creepy tentacles, those suction cups stick to your face, a-and..." Flounder was growing hysterical like he used to be before becoming a father. "Uh-uh, no way we're letting you goin' in there alone."

"We better go in with you to make sure..." Urchin agreed.

"But, guys, if we all go, who's gonna tell Triton where Morgana's lair is?" Cherry asked.

Suddenly, Scuttle came. "Say, what's all this whisperin' about? Are Melody and Felicity around here? Did you find 'em yet? If they-"

"Scuttle!" Ariel cried to make him be quiet.

Cherry grabbed the sea-gull by the beak to make it shut instantly.

"Get down and be quiet," Ariel said to the bird, then suddenly had an idea. "Wait a minute... Scuttle can get help."

Flounder, Cherry, and Urchin glanced at her.

"Scuttle, I need you to pay very close attention." Ariel whispered to her bird friend.

"Nous sommes baisée." Cherry muttered something rude in French while Flounder and Urchin face-palmed.

 

Morgana was in her lair and was welcomed by Melody and Felicity with the trident. "Oh, there you are, darlings! Oh, I was so worried about you... And look! You've brought back my trident. Clever girls."

Undertow circled the girls as Melody bravely held the instrument. "Give it to her! Give it to her! Give it to her!"

Morgana pulled back the tiny shark with her tentacle and threw him aside. "Forgive him, dears. He's got a little size issue. Now, if you two will just hand over the-"

Ariel, Cherry, and Flounder came over just in time to stop the trident share.

"Girls, don't!" Ariel cried.

"Mom!" Melody gasped in surprise.

"Maman...?" Felicity was also surprised.

"Don't listen to her." Ariel told her and Cherry's daughters.

Ariel and Melody looked to each other in surprise. "You're a mermaid?"

"Maman, vous sont a sirène?" Felicity asked.

"Ariel, how nice of you to come," Morgana smirked at the mermaid women. "Oh, and the poor, unfortunate mortal who gave up her baby for her natural home, and you brought Flopper with you."

"The name's Flounder." the fish snarled.

Undertow and Flounder growled at each other, but even Flounder was proved to be tougher and stronger than the puny shark.

"I had no choice but to give up, Flick, it wasn't my choice..." Cherry hissed at Morgana.

"Oh, and how is Charles?" Morgana cackled. "Living the 'awfully wedded life' with you?"

"He's never been happier... Unfortunately, I can't say the same for you." Cherry sneered.

"You didn't even want your daughter and now you're coming back for her..."

Felicity gasped, a little hurt by that.

"Whether I wanted my daughter or not is none of your business!" Cherry snapped.

"Oh, whatever, he'll never know true happiness, he chose a little miserable soul like yourself," Morgana came between Melody and Ariel now. "Sweetheart, hand me my trident now."

Melody felt very emotional to find out the truth about her mother and the mermaid business. She still held the trident close. "All this time, and you never told me?"

"You did not even want me, Maman?" Felicity's voice cracked.

"Fliss, you don't understand!" Cherry cried out, trying not to make it sound like the way it came out.

Morgana put her hands on the girls close. "Kept the most important secrets in their whole life against their own daughters..."

Ariel held out her hand. "Please, give it to us, Melody."

"No, hand it to me," Morgana manipulated the younger girls. "It's for your own good."

"She's lying!" Cherry barked to make the girls side with her and Ariel.

"I've given you what you've always wanted," Morgana continued, then played with Felicity's pigtails. "I was more of a mother to you than your own mother is whether biological or not. They're the ones who lied to you all these years."

"I was trying to protect you!" Ariel came in front of Melody in defense.

"By fencing me in?" Melody glared at her mother. "You knew how much I loved the sea. Why did you keep the truth from me?"

"And why were you not there for the first eight years of my life?" Felicity now turned on her mother. "I bet you are not even my real mother! A real mother who would love me would be there with me always, a real mother would not leave me alone for Papa to take care of me, a real mother would never keep things from us!"

"Melody, Felicity, listen to us," Ariel cut in. "I can't speak for Cherry, but if there was one thing in my life that I could do over, I'd-"

"Too late, Mom!" Melody hissed.

Felicity swam with Melody to hand the trident to Morgana.

"Girls, no!" Ariel cried.

Morgana now had the trident and it glowed in her hand like when Ursula took over. Morgana laughed wickedly as she swam up with the trident and it sparked green jolts of electricity with the power. Melody and Felicity were now thinking they may have made a big mistake. Morgana grabbed both Cherry and Ariel away from the girls. The girls went after their mothers, but couldn't as Morgana had the trident against them to use if they dared cross her wicked path. Felicity had swam away to possibly never be seen again, this was too much trouble for her.

"Oh, Melody, your mommy was only trying to protect you from me!" Morgana taunted with a sinister smirk. "What she did, she did out of love... Little Melody's been a naughty girl stealing from her own grandfather."

Melody was shocked. "My... My grandfather?"

"King Triton, ruler of Atlantica, commander-in-chief of all the oceans!" Morgana continued. "...Or, at least he was, until two certain little thieves came along."

Melody looked to see Ariel and Cherry in jeopardy, then glared at Morgana. "You tricked me and Felicity."

"You've got no one else to blame, but yourselves," Morgana taunted. "Tell me, Melody. Is being a mermaid everything you dreamed? Was it worth it?" she then grabbed the girl with a tentacle and threw her against an ice wall, then made a big ice wall cover the girl with a gaping hole for water to enter in and out through.

"Melody!" Flounder came to the girl.

"Oh, and by the way," Morgana smirked. "Your and Felicity's time as mermaids has just about expired. Catch ya later, I got bigger fish to fry!" she sealed the ice wall completely shut and started to swim off with Ariel and Cherry as her prisoners.

Melody and Flounder kept trying to budge against the ice wall, but had trouble and couldn't get it to even crack.

"We gotta keep trying." Flounder encouraged Melody.

"It's no use," Melody gave in. "It's too thick. Oh, Flounder, Felicity and I ruined everything." She even got on her fish tail and started to cry.

Felicity kept swimming off, feeling quite miserable. She had stopped by to see Tip and Dash down in the dumps like she was as they were moping about themselves as the wind blew around them, making Felicity's pigtails fly along the wind.

"Beat it, kid, we're in enough trouble for this..." Tip sighed. "Why don't you go swim along now and enjoy being the mermaid you always wanted to be?"

"Because, Melody is in trouble," Felicity told them in alert.

"What happened?" Dash asked in deep concern.

"We all had a fight with our mothers, and now she is trapped, I know it, you two have to help her!" Felicity cried. She may have been upset because of her mother, but she was really worried about her new friend even more than her own well-being.

"Melody's in there?" Dash looked.

"Yes, she may really need your help!" Felicity exclaimed.

"So, what's it gonna be?" Tip paused, deep in thought. "A lifetime as worms or two minutes as heroes?"

"I am nominating the heroes idea!" Felicity thought for him.

Suddenly, the ice started to shake quickly. Morgana sprouted from it with Ariel and Cherry in tentacles and trident in hand. Even smoke was circling in the sky around her.

"All hail Queen Morgana!" the sea witch cackled.

Suddenly Scuttle was flying over with Eric's ship and Urchin was swimming forward to lead the party to Ariel and Cherry.

"Eric, my boy, be careful!" Forte told the prince.

"It's alright, Maestro, I know what I'm doing!" Eric told him as he steered through the waves. His eyes then widened as he looked up to see Morgana's hostages. "Ariel!"

Forte blinked, then his gaze hardened. "Cerise!"

"Prince Eric and Maestro Forte, come to join the party?" Morgana mocked the men. "We're having a blast!" she then made the trident zap a polar ice cap.

The ice crumb crumbled, then was coming down on the ship. Many men abandoned the ship and Eric swung away with Max in his arms while Forte was with the other sailors.

"Oh, how dear Ursula would have adored this." Morgana cooed.

Forte took out his blade, and climbed up some of the slippery ice with it, but didn't dare slip. He then wielded it out and faced Morgana with a deadly look in his eyes.

"Didn't you hurt me enough in the past with that old stunt?" Forte growled.

"You and your family are just a bunch of fools, Chuckie," Morgana laughed at him. "Your neglected daughter became a mermaid, your wife is one just to save her and Ariel's daughter, and you were a fool to think you'd find one true love."

Forte growled, held her arms behind her back and put the blade inches away from her throat. "My mother always said I shouldn't hurt a lady... Now, Triton!"

The King of Atlantica was coming up with a bunch of mermen as knights. "Morgana! Release my daughter, surrender my granddaughter, and their friends, and I shall let Maestro Forte spare you!"

"Oh, what're you gonna do?" Morgana faked dismay. "Throw the crab at me?" she then kicked Forte in his stomach, making him fall to his side and drop his weapon.

Sebastian took great offense to that.

Undertow laughed, coming to the king. "Face it, Triton, you're all washed up!"

"I'm gonna be teachin' ya some manners!" Sebastian nearly pinched him, making the tiny shark go away in slight scared nature.

Sebastian chased Undertow. Morgana had enough of that and zapped Undertow with the trident, stunning him and making him fall in the water. However, the water bubbled a bit and now Undertow was changed back like he had been waiting for twelve years and was now the vicious fish or prey like he had always wanted to be brought back to.

"Charles, you know that didn't really hurt you, now get up, you old fool!" Cherry glared at her husband.

Forte opened an eye to her. "I'm playing for dramatic effect until I know that Eric and Ariel's daughter and our own is all right, Cerise..."

Cherry sighed, rolling her eyes at him. "What am I gonna do with you?"

"Where's Melody?" Eric demanded, taking out his knife to Morgana in a threatening way. "What have you done with her?"

"Oh, you wanna join your daughter?" Morgana laughed, getting Cloak and Dagger after Eric's ankles to pull him down under water. "Well, I think that can be arranged."

Eric suddenly called out as he was pulled underwater.

"Eric!" Ariel cried out.

Sebastian saw this and decided to go swimming after him.

Scuttle was on top of Morgana's head and sticking to her hair with his webbed, clawed feet. "You are a very bad lady! Very bad!"

Ariel saw Morgana was distracted and freed herself from Morgana's grasp and helped Cherry out as well. As they got free, Morgana had whacked Scuttle in the face.

"Come on, follow me." Ariel told Cherry.

The two mermaids went under the sea to help Eric. Sebastian pinched Cloak and Dagger's tails, making them release Eric. Cherry and Ariel then helped Eric back up to dry land.

Felicity was leading Tip and Dash inside to rescue Melody.

Undertow came up right behind them and chuckled darkly. "Going somewhere, guys?"

"W-We were just looking for the little penguin's room..." Tip said shyly.

Felicity only stared at Undertow, trying not to look scared.

"Well, it's been nice knowin' ya." Dash said to the two, then looked tough. He then swooped up from the water and did a karate yell. Somehow, Dash was able to wrestle Undertow, surprising the penguin and girl.

"Now, that is one brave hunk of blubber." Tip sounded grateful.

"I'll hold him!" Dash told his friends. "You two go find Melody! Hurry!"

"Allons, Pointe." Felicity told Tip, then went to swim further into Morgana's cave.

The sun was setting and suddenly, Felicity was feeling different. She didn't feel as fast as she usually was with mermaid abilities. Undertow was coming fast and then Felicity's tail was disappearing and her legs were back. She was slowly starting to sink.

"Aw, kid, this ain't no time to turn back to normal!" Tip took her hand and pulled her quickly to get to the cave and save Melody as Dash and Undertow were still following.

Melody was having the same problem. She held her breath the best she could as she knocked on the ice wall. Flounder tried to run his head against the wall to break them out. Undertow then crashed against one wall, making Dash hit the other just as Felicity and Melody both ran out of oxygen. Tip and Dash helped get Melody and Felicity out as Undertow's teeth broke against the wall with the force of the smash.

Melody and Felicity were safe back on dry land. Cherry and Forte had reunited while Ariel was trying to wake up Eric. He suddenly did when Morgana made the trident glow like life-threatening lightning. She made more dangerous ice come up with her wicked powers.

Morgana was proved to be a bigger threat than Ursula herself at some points. She made her own kingdom and forced the merman to bow down to her. Even Ariel, Tip, and Dash were victims to this.

"Come on, Felicity, we started this, now we have to end it." Melody grew determined to rebel against Morgana.

"I do not know... She is too good..." Felicity grew nervous.

"Please, Felicity... I'm asking you as a friend..."

Felicity blinked, feeling warm. "Mon ami?"

"Yes, friends, now come on... We have to save our parents, my grandfather, and everyone else against Morgana."

Felicity let her baby fangs grow out and she licked her teeth. "All right, you are counting me in."

Melody and Felicity then started to run across the ice together.


	7. Chapter 7

Melody and Felicity ran across the ice to stop Morgana and put an end to her reign of terror. They were the only ones for the job. Felicity had special climbing skills she had inherited from her father, but Melody slipped a bit as she also climbed and almost tripped under the ice.

A growing shard however lifted her up. Felicity and Melody jumped along the many growing ice shards and tried to dodge getting stabbed or falling into the water. Melody was dangling off a piece of the ice, looking down nervously.

"Mélodie, take my hand." Felicity whispered, holding out her hand for the girl.

Melody looked up at her, biting her lip.

"That's it, Triton!" Morgana called as she was forcing the people to do as she said. "Bow down! Bow down before me!"

"Dad, don't!" Urchin cried to his adoptive father.

"No, your Majesty!" Sebastian was forced down like the others. "You mustn't!"

"I'm sorry, boys, I have no choice." Triton told them sadly, giving up to Morgana's possession of the trident.

"Oh, wishes do come true..." Morgana grew insane now with power. "See that, Ma? Who's your favorite now!"  
"Be careful." Melody whispered to Felicity as they crawled around, trying to avoid Morgana's sprawling tentacles. They were almost there.

"It's over, Triton!" Morgana still called. "I sentence you to oblivion!"

Felicity pounced over the ice and chomped Morgana on her rear-end, her vampire fangs out, but wasn't turning the woman into a vampire, it was only a painfully deathly bite. Morgana cried out in sudden pain, dropping the trident, allowing Melody to swoop in and retrieve it. Morgana grabbed Felicity and threw her down on the ice, making her slide by and come to Melody's bare feet.

"You two!" Morgana called them out. "Just what do you think you're going to do with that?"

"Stand back!" Melody commanded, holding the wrong side of the trident up, which made Morgana laugh.

"Wrong end, sweetheart." Morgana used a tentacle to grab Melody's leg, and cover Felicity's mouth to avoid being bitten from her again.

However, Melody got the right end of the trident, then stabbed a tentacle, making Morgana screech in even more pain. "Grandfather, I think this belongs to you." she then dropped the trident into the rightful owner as she dropped with Felicity as Morgana screamed in defeat.

Melody and Felicity screamed as they were about to fall into the water or get crushed in the ice. Dash saw this and let himself flop on his back and the girls bounced and landed on his rubbery stomach. Finally, King Triton grabbed his trident at last, now taking back the power it possessed.

"Never again, will you or yours threaten my family!" Triton called, making a frozen ice prison on Morgana, preventing her from ever moving. "There will be no escape for you ever!"

Suddenly, all the ice was breaking. Morgana's even fell straight into the ocean. Melody was knocked out from the impact, but Felicity was fine. Tip grew nervous of the ice falling and pushed Dash away from getting them all hurt or killed. All of the ice vanished and a big wave made everything all okay now and the sun was rising.

 

Eric was carrying Melody in his arms as Dash returned Felicity to Cherry and Maestro Forte.

"I am sorry for running away like that, Maman..." Felicity moaned, feeling more cold than she had ever been before. "I-I thought you did not want me... I mean, Papa said you left me on the doorstep of Queen Belle and King Adam... Did you not want me, Maman?"

Cherry heaved a shallow sigh. "I wanted you, Felicity, I really did... It's just... Maman is very different compared to a lot of people. I was trying to escape and I had to give you up because well... There was another king that didn't want you in his kingdom... I had no other choice, but to take that throne, but now, I reunited with your father and I escaped with him."

"But you said you did not want a daughter..." Felicity sniffled.

Forte came by to wrap their daughter up in his tailcoat, standing by.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way, mon chéri," Cherry tried to explain. "I was worried you would inherit some horrible things from me and your father... Like, I'm very depressed and suicidal most of the time, he's a vampire and I'm an alien, he's from the 18th century, I'm from the 21st century... I didn't want you to go through that kind of stuff..."

"I would be happy because I love my famille..." Felicity smiled between her parents. "Exactly as they are."

The family then shared a comforting hug together.

Forte then smirked to see his wife in a shell bra with a lot of her skin exposed. "This is a good look for you."

"It's not gonna last." Cherry hardened her gaze, folding her arms.

Triton came to Cherry and gave her a locket similar to Melody's with a big white pearl in it. "Here, Cherry... Keep this for whenever we see you again. We might need you for more mermaid missions in the future. This will turn you into a mermaid and back into a human every usage. Keep it for the next time you visit my family."

Cherry took the trinket and held it close. "Thank you, King Triton."

Melody was waking up in her own father's arms. "Dad?"

"Oh, Melody, I was afraid we'd lost you..." Eric sighed, grateful to have his daughter in his arms again.

"I'm sorry, Mother..." Melody hugged Ariel instantly.

"Oh, no, sweetie, we're sorry," Ariel held her, looking deep into her ocean blue eyes. "We should have told you the truth."

"Felicity and I didn't mean to hurt anyone..." Melody said softly. "We just hoped we'd be better mermaids than girls."

"Melody, sweetie, it doesn't matter if you have fins or feet. We love you for who you are on the inside: Our very brave little girl."

"Just like your mother." Triton came to see his family.

"Oh, grandfather!" Melody ran to him, feeling privileged to know him.

Felicity looked softly jealous that she could never meet her grandfather or any grandparents for that matter.

Cherry gently patted her shoulder. "I know exactly how you feel... With my human family, they all died before I was born and the one I met died when I was two..."

"You do have one grandparent worth being told about, though, Fliss," Forte looked down to his daughter. "Madame Felicity Forte."

Felicity blinked. "That is my name!"

"Oui, my maman was a very special woman, I always loved her name... That's why we named you after her..." Forte smiled softly at his daughter.

"Who are you?" Melody saw the blonde merman.

"I'm your Uncle Urchin," the merman chuckled at the way that sounded. "When your mother was younger, we became friends and your grandfather adopted me. You also got six aunts!"

"Really?" Melody sounded delighted to hear more about her extended family that had been a big question mark in her life for twelve years.

"Also, Melody, I don't blame you for wanting to join us merfolk," Triton smiled to the girl. "And because you're my granddaughter, I'm giving you a most precious gift. A choice. You can come to Atlantica with us, or you can return to your homeland. It's up to you."

"Mélodie, merci beaucop for letting me experience being a sirène like you, but... I belong with my unique famille... I will not make you choice to stay with your parentés or your grandpere and oncle... But I should tell you, to listen to your heart... It is the best tool in your body." Felicity spoke up to her friend.

Melody smiled at her, then gave her a quick hug, then looked back to her grandfather and adoptive uncle from her parents. "I have a better idea."

Later, everyone came back home. Melody was wearing a festive dress, only it wasn't fluffy and pink, it was a hint of yellow and whites. Felicity wore a more traditional dress that was blue and her pigtail buckles were replaced with matching hair bows. Melody had the trident as she stood on a rock and she was using it to break down the wall keeping Melody away from the sea. Cherry and Ariel were now humans again and with their husbands and the other people in Eric's part of town.

"Now we can all be together!" Melody beamed.

"It is the most wonderful day to have ever happen!" Felicity was excited too.

Even though in dresses, Melody and Felicity took a swim together. The merpeople came out to meet the humans as all were welcome together now like it should be. Melody tackled her grandfather, Felicity started to splash her parents, having fun with them, and Eric picked Ariel up to join in on the fun.

Octavia, Reginald, and Ignatius were staring down at the girls they found to be strange. The others seemed to be having a lot more fun than they were.

"Come on in!" Melody called to them as she was now with Tip, Dash, and Felicity.

"There is plenty of water for everyone, even you trois!" Felicity beamed, even if those kids were a bit nasty at first.

The three snooty kids exchanged glances and decided to not be wet blankets anymore and join in on their fun. They also became friends with Melody and Felicity deciding they were wrong to judge the 'commoner girl' and the girl who talked to fish.

"Maman?" Felicity looked to her mother.

Cherry was playfully splashing Forte with a wide smile on her face, then looked to her daughter in surprise. "Oh, Flick... Your father started it!"

"Oh, sure, play that card again." Forte scoffed teasingly.

Cherry glanced at him, then had a smirk, pushing him in the water. "Ah, shuddap!"

Ariel and Melody swam together side by side, having a great time too. Ariel even gave Melody her old locket back to officially keep now and forever. Sebastian was very proud that things were going great for the mermaids and humans in perfect harmony. They were now part of each other's worlds.

The End


End file.
